Contact PD/PI: Grandis, Jennifer Rubin Part 1 Overall Abstract The UCSF Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) has built a coordinated platform for clinical and translational research, successfully improved, integrated, and extended research services and infrastructure, and created comprehensive training programs. The program has expanded services and infrastructure by collaborating with regional partners, notably the 5 University of California CTSAs (UC BRAID), and measurably improved the health of vulnerable residents in the San Francisco Bay Area. Building on this foundational work, the CTSI now proposes to leverage these strengths by developing and linking emerging technologies to improve the quality, efficiency, and cost of conducting interdisciplinary, multisite clinical and translational research. This overarching goal will be achieved by coordinating informatics and technology with traditional research infrastructure, supported by highly effective training programs, and a traditionally strong focus on team science. These activities will also integrate expertise from and scale to CTSI's regional partners, UC BRAID, the CTSA national network, and PCORnet. The UCSF CTSI Overall Specific Aims will focus on: 1. Informatics and Research Innovation; 2. Community Engagement and Team Science; 3. Translational Workforce Development and Pilot Translational and Clinical Studies; 4. Expert Consultation and Regulatory Knowledge and Support; 5. Integrating Special Populations and Participant and Clinical Interactions; 6. Providing Liaison to NCATS' Trial and Recruitment Innovation Centers; 7. Product Development, and 8. Precision Medicine. Project Summary/Abstract Page 267 Contact PD/PI: Grandis, Jennifer Rubin